Lunes Por La Mañana
by dickory5
Summary: Para algunas personas el solo escuchar la palabra Lunes era espantoso, pero para mí, en ese lunes en especial, fue uno de los más emocionantes, felices y vergonzosos que pude tener. No saben como amo los lunes.


¡Hola!

He decidido traerles un pequeño One-Shot, espero que lo disfruten.

16-Julio-2014

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Era lunes por la mañana y la primera clase del día, me encantaba ese día y esa primera clase.

**-¿Porqué tan feliz Momo?-** Preguntó mi mejor amiga Miyako.

**-Nada en especial, es solo que me encantan los lunes por la mañana.-**Dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando sentí que alguien me abrazó por detrás.

**-¿No será más bien que tiene que ver con que alguien da una exposición de una hora completa el día de hoy?-**Escuché cada palabra de la pregunta llena de sarcasmo.

**-¡Kaoru!-**Me abracé rápidamente a ella, respondiendo a su pregunta con una sonrisa.

**-Creí que no venias los lunes por la mañana-**Le dijo Miyako acomodando su perfecto cabello hacia atrás.

Kaoru me miró. **–Creo que hoy será un día interesante.-**Dijo.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la escuela, la cual nos quedaba increíblemente cerca de dónde vivíamos, así que no teníamos siquiera que tomar autobús. Justo cuando llegamos sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, tomé a Kaoru de brazo y corrí con ella.

**-¡Nos vemos Miyako!-**

**-¡Si!-**Dijo despidiéndose de ambas. No nos extrañaría tanto, pues la siguiente clase la tenemos las tres juntas.

**.**

**.**

**-Buenos días-** El profesor entro, parecía algo apurado. **–Bien clase, empecemos-**Dijo observando a Brick.

Él se levanto del asiento que estaba tras de mí y se dirigió hacia el frente, pero cuando me pasó por un lado, pude jurar que me sonrió.

_No sabes cómo amo tu sonrisa._

Se quedó mirando a todo el grupo y pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello, tratando de verse un poco más presentable.

No sabes cómo amo que cepilles tu cabello.

**-Buenos días-** Dijo.

_No sabes cómo amo tu voz._

**-La corbata-**Interrumpió el profesor a Brick, causando que toda la clase dirigiera la mirada a él, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Brick, incluso si él no me notaba.**-Está mal acomodada.-**Dijo.

_No sabes cómo amo la forma en que vistes_.

**-No se arreglarla-**Dijo con simpleza.

**-Akatsusumi-**Voltee inmediatamente.

**-¿Si profesor?-**Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento a ver que Brick posaba sus ojos color rubí sobre los míos.

**-¿Usted hace el nudo de su corbata?-** Preguntó mirando el de mi uniforme.

**-S-si.-**Conteste. Estaba tan avergonzada, pues tenía una idea de a dónde me llevaba esa pregunta.

**-¿Puede darle clases al señor Jojo después?-**Preguntó con burla, pues aunque el profesor era estricto, no intentaba hacer sentir mal a nadie.

**-Tal vez-**Todo el grupo menos Brick soltó una breve risa de tan solo unos segundos.

**-Jojo, siéntase feliz, no creo que haya mejor tutora que Akatsusumi-**Dijo el profesor, yo solo intentaba no hacer contacto visual con nadie. –**Ahora-**Habló**.-Venga a hacer la corbata del señor Jojo, no quiero que exponga así, sería peor que no exponer-**Dijo mirándome. Todos voltearon a verme, me pusieron nerviosa. Como si en cualquier momento me fuera a desmallar, me levanté apoyándome en la paleta del escritorio me dirigí hasta el frente.

**-Hola-**Me dijo, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cabeza.

**-Hola-** Contesté. No quise decir mucho, estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos empezaron a temblar y no quería que él lo notara.

**-Pero que mal pulso tienes-**Me dijo en un susurro, yo reí torpemente y bastante fuerte por cierto.

**-¡Nadie tarda tanto con una corbata!-**Escuché a Kaoru intentar imitar la voz de un hombre, todos rieron, menos Brick y yo.

**-¡Valla!-**Escuché hablar a la voz más molesta del planeta tierra; la de Himeko.

Voltee a verla y me paré en seco. Estaba observando mi cuaderno, pero ¿qué le llamaba tanto la atención en él? Estaba en blanco.

**-Al parecer la señorita perfecta está enamorada…¿De quién podrá ser?-**Preguntó en un claro intento de avergonzarme, al parecer mientras admiraba a Brick mi mano había tomado conciencia propia y había escrito todo lo que pensaba de él.

**-De Brick-**Se oyó decir al grupo en perfecto unísono, parecía que lo habían ensayado, pero me sorprendió escuchar algo que provenía tras de mí.

**-De mí.-**Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del planeta, como i todos lo supieran menos yo. Voltee a verlo y me guiñó uno de sus perfectos ojos mientras sonreía de lado, no con burla, solo era una sonrisa.

Todo se volvió negro después de escuchar las fuertes carcajadas que salían de Kaoru, pero realmente no importaba si me había desmallado, pues estaba tremendamente feliz.

_No saben cómo amo la vida._

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su primer nombre? **_(Les recuerdo que la respuesta más creativa o detallada no gana absolutamente nada)_

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
